McKarter Drabbles
by Fyrewire
Summary: I feel that I should acknowledge this underused pairing. Don't likeDon't read.
1. Shut up and kiss me

Sam Carter glared at the annoying persona that is Dr. Rodney McKay

"Go to sleep, Rodney." She said

Rodney smirked in defiance.

"No." He said

"Go to hell, Rodney."

"Only if you go first."

"Shut up and kiss me, Rodney."

"Gladly."

My first drabble…

I'm so happy:)

Word count: 41


	2. You're gonna let them watch what?

"So what are we watching?" Sam asked as she walked out from the kitchen 

"Scanners." Rodney said while popping the DVD in 

"Ah, yes, the R-rated horror movie that you can let your kids watch." Sam said sarcastically 

"I saw it and it wasn't that scary." Rodney pointed out 

"Fine… Rachel! David! Movie's starting!" Sam called while sitting down next to Rodney 

"I'm so glad we're married." Rodney said 

Sam smiled before leaning over and kissing him. 

What do you think? 

Word count: 77 


	3. Figure it out

Rodney sighed as he stared at the sea 

"Hi!" Sam said while coming up next to him 

"Hey." He said absently 

Sam frowned. 

"What's wrong?" She asked 

"I'm not sure." Rodney murmured. "It just feels wrong." 

Sam smiled. 

"Maybe it's not wrong… Maybe your just not used to something feeling right." She said 

Turning to her Rodney asked, "What do you mean?" 

Sam smiled and patted his head before running off 

Right before she was off the balcony she called behind her, "You'll have to figure it out on your own… And when you do I'll be waiting." 

And with those words she left. Leaving Rodney to his thoughts. 

What do you think of this one? 

Word count: 109 


	4. I'm Sorry

AN: Dedicated to Miss Pookamonga for adding this to her favorite stories list Also. This might be a bit angsty depending on your view 

Sam stared at Rodney. 

No. She guessed it wasn't Rodney anymore 

His normally blue eyes had been replaced by a hideous red. 

He was attacking everyone 

Sam felt tears prickle in her eyes when she heard a gunshot 

Seeing the blood seep from Rodney's shirt caused the tears to flow freely 

But looking down… And seeing her holding a recently fired gun just put her over the edge 

Running over to Rodney's body as he fell over she grabbed it and lowered it down slowly 

As she felt his heartbeat weaken she collapsed on his chest and sobbed 

"I'm sorry…" 

What do you think? Was it too cliché? 

Word count: 100 


	5. Admiring from afar

Rodney watched Sam from across the cafeteria

She was eating blue jello. He knew it was her favorite.

He clutched his fork so hard his knuckles turned white when she licked some of the jello off her teeth

Sam caught sight of him staring at her and flashed him a smile.

At that moment Rodney felt his stomach doing flip-flops

Maybe someday he'd get the courage to tell her he loved her…

But for now, he was happy admiring from afar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like?

Word count: 81

Oh! I should probably add that the reason I wasn't keeping up with my usual "Drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies at bay" lifestyle was because my computer was going freaky on me. Oh. Miss. Pookamonga. I've started work on the longer version of the previous drabble. The story won't be that good probably because, basically, I suck at angst. And it probably won't be posted for awhile.


	6. Marry me?

It was a normal mission. They were going to a tropical uninhabited planet.

Sam was gathering a sample of the sand when something from behind her pushed her into the water

"Rodney!" She shrieked when she came up and saw her boyfriend laughing at the shore

"Did you see the look on your face?" Rodney said through gasps as he tried to catch his breath

Sam glared at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him in.

When Rodney came up Sam chuckled.

But seeing the panicky look on his face she frowned

"What's wrong?"

"I think I dropped something when you pulled me in." He said looking around

"What did you drop?" Sam asked

Rodney froze.

"It's okay. I can find it." He said before diving under

Sam looked at where he had dived in confusion.

"You think you know a guy after dating him for a year and he surprises you the next moment." She muttered

Seeing a gold glint on the shore she swam over.

Picking it up she saw it was a ring

Hearing Rodney come over she asked, "This it?"

Rodney looked at it and nodded

"What are you gonna use it for?" Sam asked

Rodney looked at the ring before grabbing it and sliding it on Sam's finger

"Marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow! Longest drabble I've ever done

Word count: 204

And you're all going to have to imagine Sam's reaction :P


	7. Could this work?

Notes to reviewers of last chapter (Yes… I'm doing this now.)

Janib: Drabbles don't go in a particular order. There just something to help get over writer's block.

Meirelle: Aw… Thanks! I'm glad I'm not the only person who thinks this is a great pairing.

Miss Pookamonga: Ah… My most dedicated reviewer strikes again. I actually didn't realize what I was doing with that line. I probably did it subconsciously. Thanks for pointing it out

Anyway. I decided that I'm doing a drabble from Sam's POV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always wanted to be a figure skater.

The rules that was required for it always fascinated me.

I forced my dad into letting me take lessons.

I never felt more at home than when I was on the ice.

But… When I was fifteen I had a nasty fall while practicing my axel

I broke my leg in three places.

After that I was too scared to get on the ice again

I always wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been scared. If I had gone back to figure skating

I think… Maybe the alternate me was scared… That's why she divorced alternate McKay.

I can't help but wonder if there's a universe where things work out between us… And if there is… Is it this universe?

I'm standing outside his door.

No more being afraid.

I knock. He opens.

"We need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word count: 147

And I thank everyone for being so patient waiting for the update.


	8. Hard to stay on

Notes to reviewers of last chapter:

Musik-luvr: I figured I needed a reference so I threw that in there

Sparklyshimmer2010: Thanks for saying it felt in character… Sometimes I'm not sure whether or not they are (In character). So I freak out about whether or not people are gonna berate me about it

Miss. Pookamonga: Yes! I feel the same way! She is so scared about things like her relationships and being hurt by someone, so she built a wall around herself. And as for the figure skating thing. I needed something for a metaphor and my love of it (Second favorite sport… Right after B-Ball) caused me to use that.

I own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam laughed at the way Rodney kept falling off

"Oh sure… Laugh it up…" He muttered while getting back on

"I'm sorry Rodney… You are just too funny."

"Yeah… Whatever…"

"It's not that hard to stay on."

"Easy for you to say. Have you ever been on one?"

"Rodney…"

"What?"

"You're being a baby… And if you were going to complain this much I don't see why you agreed to it."

"I lost a bet with Col. Sheppard."

"That's why you agreed?"

"You know the man… Nothing more important than surfing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if this qualifies as McKarter or not. But I'm posting as one for the (Ahem) suggestive theme

Word count: 91

Happy NaNoWriMo everybody


	9. It's not your fault

Notes to reviewers of last chapter:

Musik-luvr: Thank you. I just was absently writing. I didn't intend for it to be that. Thanks for liking it

Sparklyshimmer2010: You're right. It could have been more suggestive. NaNoWriMo will be explained at the bottom of the page

Miss. Pookamonga: Stop it. You're making me blush… Why do I get the feeling that you'll be mentioned when I get a book I'm writing published. (Shrugs to self and adds Miss. Pookamonga to 'mentions' list)

Again. Happy NaNoWriMo everybody

Based on a weird dream I had last night

--

"I can't believe she's gone." Rodney whispered as he sat there. Staring at the ocean

"She was a good person." Sam said

"I'm going to miss her more than anything."

Sam sat down next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder

"It'll be all right." She whispered

"No it won't!" Rodney said standing up suddenly

"Rodney…" Sam said in worry.

"It won't be 'all right'! Because of my stupidity my sister is dead!" He nearly shouted

Sam stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look. I know that Jeannie meant a lot to you. Hell, she meant a lot to me. But don't even think for a second that this is your fault!" She snapped

Rodney looked like he was about to say something but Sam never let him

"Jeannie was a good friend and I will miss her. Do you think there wasn't a time when I blamed myself for my dad's death?" She lowered her voice to barely audible

Rodney stared at her for a moment. Forgetting that her dad had died a few years ago

"If I had just double checked the readings…" He whispered.

Sam sighed.

"Rodney..." She found herself at a loss for words.

Fighting back an urge to just walk away, Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault."

--

(Winces) Don't hurt me if you're angry that I killed off Jeannie.

NaNoWriMo: National Novel Writing Month. You set a goal of words and try to reach that goal by the end of November. You have to try not to edit along the way because that's not what you're supposed to do. If you go to ywp . nanowrimo . org and go to authors. Search for Rainwolf. It's my user name.

Word count: 228


	10. The Drabble that ripped off toy story

Notes to reviewers of last chapter (I am not counting the writer's block thing):

Unicorn682006: Aw… Thanks for liking my drabbles.

Sam Carter McKay: Of course you need McKarter! I need McKarter… Although I'm slowly being pulled into the gravitational field of McKeller.

Musik-luvr: I'll work that line into another drabble. I reviewed the drabble and found that I didn't like the ending.

Janib: Thanks.

Miss Pookamonga: Thanks for the Construc-Criti. I had typed that up when I was sick (See AN before the drabble this chapter) And didn't think to edit it before posting. I went back and changed it. Also. April is national script writing month. I'm not participating this year.

I admit. I kinda got this from the end of Toy story… (Glomps creators of toy story) Best movie ever! Love you guys!

Toy story to be released in 3D October 2nd 2009.

Toy story 2 to be released in 3D February 10th 2010.

Toy story 3 to be released June 18th 2010.

I'm obsessed.

Addi. AN: Sorry if I've been terribly confusing everyone with this chapter hopping. I deleted two chapters and put up a new one and later on my brain tells me to change it again. And also. I did a quick edit to the last drabble because I myself found the ending terrible. (I had a head cold when I wrote it and that was the way it went in my dream)

--

Rodney walked the Atlantis halls looking for his newfound girlfriend Samantha Carter.

He looked and saw John making out with his new girlfriend and Teyla and Ronon laughing and sitting close.

Suddenly something tugged him back and turned him around.

Looking he saw Sam with a grin on her face.

"Oh. Sam. You know there's got to be a less painful way to get my attention…" Rodney trailed off as he rubbed his neck.

Sam just smiled and motioned up.

Rodney followed where she was pointing.

"Say… Is that mistletoe?"

"Mmm-Hmm…" Sam laughed and threw herself into her boyfriend's arms. Crashing their lips together.

When they pulled apart catcalls and wolf whistles were heard from all over the mess hall.

"Shows over!" Rodney snapped at them before Sam pulled him away from the mess hall with a laugh.

"For them anyway. For you the shows just beginning." She said in a voice only Rodney could hear.

--

Word count: 156

Sorry that this one is late. I've been having hell writing it.

And can any of you please review my songfic Stuck in my Dream? I've had over 200 views and no one's said anything.


	11. The Journal of Dr Liana Wolfe Part one

Notes To reviewers of last chapter:

There are none because I screwed with the chapters!

Okay. I named the OC scientist after my user name because I couldn't think of anything else. This'll probably be a series of drabbles told from her journal entries. If they're popular I'll probably turn it into a story of its own.

--

Journal of dr. Liana Wolfe

Journal entry #54:

April eighteenth 2008

The calm before the storm.

That's what this was.

Why else would Rodney McKay be nice to everyone?

I've only been here a few months and I know that this isn't his nature.

It baffles me.

It all started this morning. I had overslept and was dreading the lecture (Screaming at) I would get.

But, to my surprise, Rodney just smiled and laughed.

"Oh, you had a late night. I'm sure we can let this one slide."

And I just stood in place for five minutes before that sentence registered in my brain

I feel that it's possible Dr. Keller introduced him to an experimental drug. More information tomorrow

End journal entry

--

Word count: 118

What do you think?


	12. The Journal of Dr Liana Wolfe Part Two

Notes to reviewers of last chapter:

Musik-luvr: Thanks. I hope you like this entry.

Miss Pookamonga: Thanks for the advice. And the three entries in here won't be considered canon with her story, just so you know.

If I owned Stargate I wouldn't be living in a farmhouse with my parents.

--

Journal of Dr. Liana Wolfe

Journal entry #55

April nineteenth 2008

I did some snooping. No record of experimental drugs in McKay's medical history. I'm abandoning the theory… For now.

I've decided that the best way to find out what is up with McKay is to observe the subject himself.

Okay. If McKay ever finds this it doesn't matter what type of drugs he's on. He will kill me.

Anyway, colonel Carter has also been acting weird. I get the feeling that they've both been taking the same drugs.

If there is something going on in Atlantis. I'm going to find out what it is.

End Journal entry

--

Word count: 112

"The journal of Dr. Liana Wolfe" Will most likely begin being posted as its own story in, like, a month. And these posts aren't considered canon. I'm sorry miss Pookamonga... I've become... A McKellerette... See I've even made a name for us.

Don't worry. I still like McKarter and plan on continuing to ship them. But I am also going to be focusing on McKeller.

Please don't send the hybrid mutant evil plot bunnies after me.


	13. The Journal of Dr Liana Wolfe Part Thre

Notes to Reviewers of last chapter

Miss Pookamonga: You're right. The cookies were Bull. They have awesome fudge though. And, yeah, I still like McKarter. Oh. I sent you the SongShot I waanted you to betaa. Did you get it? PS: Sorry for the double AAs. Thaat key is going freaaky.

Last entry before this becomes its own story.

Journal of Dr. Liana Wolfe

Journal entry #56

April nineteenth 2008

MY EYES! MY BURNING EYES!

Okay. If you're wondering why I just basically screamed into my laptop. I walked in on something disturbing in my observation of McKay

Him and Carter making out!

It's not that I had my money on him and Keller in the betting pool.

It's just…

It seems so… EW!!

Okay. Now that my second grade moment is over:

After a walked in on them making out we had an awkward conversation that went along these lines:

ME: EWW!!  
MCKAY&CARTER: (They pull out of liplock) Dr. Wolfe!  
ME: What were you? EWWW!!  
MCKAY: You can't tell anyone!  
ME: WHO WOULD EFFING BELIEVE ME?!

After that we came to an agreement. I get twenty pounds of chocolate a month. Their secret is safe.

I think that I got the better deal on this one.

End journal entry

Word count: 150


	14. Never

Notes to reviewers of last chapter:

Highonstargate: Thanks!

Miss. Pookamonga: I'm changing the title of the (seriously overdue) story to "The journal of Alexis Jones." 1: Alexis is currently my favorite name 2: I don't want people confusing it with my "Abandoned" Character. Glad you like it, I hope to get the story posted by the end of January.

_Man _has it been a while since I updated this one.

WARNING: This chapter contains angst and use of alcohol.

--

She'd always thought they'd have time…

He loved her, or at least she thought he did, but she should have moved on it when she had the chance.

The gold cursive writing glitters in the dim light, mocking her, reminding her that he isn't hers.

She takes a shakey breath and a gulp of vodka, straight out of the bottle, she needs it.

She remembered the day he excitedly came up to her and told her that they'd started dating, she'd felt like she'd been doused with ice water, but she put on a smile and told him she was happy for him.

She'd cried that night, for a long time.

That had been three years ago.

He had told her he loved her, and she loved him, but she had been waiting for him to make the first move.

Just a year before that.

Another swig of vodka.

The gold ink glistened again, making some tears escape her eyes.

Rodney would never be hers.

After all, she could never compete.

She was only Jennifer Keller…

--

Word count: 177

Were any of you expecting Jennifer? I was trying to keep it a 'rug out from under you' thing but I'm not good with those.


	15. I'll always be here

Notes to reviewer of last chapter:

Miss. Pookamonga: Laugh away, McKeller has been losing my fanmanship in the series, although I'm trying to write ways for it to keep my interest. Quality of it working varies.

--

Sam? You okay?

…

Sam!

…Rodney?

Oh thank god, I thought I'd lost you.

What are you talking about?

You weren't moving, I couldn't get close enough to see if you were breathing or not, I was so scared.

I'm not going anywhere Rodney… I'm not…

Sam? Sam?

…

Sam!

--

Word count: 48

Not completely satisfied with this one, but that may be because it's the shortest I've ever done.


	16. Goodbye Sam

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

Miss. Pookamonga: Aw… Thank you.

--

"Rodney!" Sam shouted as she ran down the halls, following him as fast as she could. What was he doing?

Rodney barely glanced back before turning back and pressing on faster.

She looked ahead of him and saw that he was heading for a transporter, but… What was he going to do?

He reached the transporter and yanked open the wall panel with a strength Sam didn't know he had and fiddled around for a moment before putting it back. Sam took a shakey breath, he couldn't be doing this, not what she thought it was.

"Rodney!" She slowed to a stop, barely five feet from the transporter doors. "You don't have to do this."

Rodney looked her in the eye and gave a small, regretful smile.

"Goodbye Sam."

--

Word count: 129

Man, what is it with me and angst?

I'll try and make the next one cheerful… Ish.


	17. Fan fiction

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

Miss Pookamonga: Thanks.

--

When Sam found that Rodney wasn't in the labs she wasn't too worried, when he wasn't in the labs he was usually in the mess hall.

When he wasn't in the mess hall she felt small pricklings of doubt in the back of her mind. But she pushed them aside and decided that he was in the infirmary, getting a splinter out perhaps?

But when he wasn't in the infirmary, that's when she started to worry.

She checked several other places before eventually asking Chuck for help.

He was at the East pier.

Maybe he just wanted to be alone, think about things, but deep down Sam knew that whatever was going on, it must have been bad for Rodney to keep himself locked away at the East pier to work on it.

When she finally found him, he was in a beach chair reading out of a laptop.

She crept up behind him quietly until her head was right by his ear before clearing her throat.

Rodney jumped seven miles high, leaving his skin behind, before turning around to face her.

"Hey Sam." He smiled nervously.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Ah, well, you see…" Rodney glanced at the computer screen and back to Sam. Computer. Sam. Computer. Sam. Computer. Sam.

Eventually he grinned brightly. As if a brilliant idea had just occurred to him.

"Have you ever heard of 'fan fiction'?"

--

Word count: 214

What do you think?

Can anyone guess what type of fan fiction he was reading?


End file.
